


Everybody Does

by lesbolena



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbolena/pseuds/lesbolena
Summary: After their trip to Kasnia, Kara decides that enough is enough, and ventures to Lena’s penthouse to confess the truth.or...Kara decides to confront Lena and tell her the truth about her identity, and Lena... well she's a mess.Title from the song "Everybody Does" by Julien Baker





	Everybody Does

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic ever (so obviously it won't be the greatest), but I'm excited to keep writing and exploring these characters. I've loved Kara and Lena since the second they both appeared on my screen, so this is close to my heart. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! If you want to talk, my tumblr is @lesbolena or my personal is @jordanpills

The walk down Lena’s hallway felt like a never-ending tunnel, straight out of a nightmare. Kara had been preparing for this night ever since she landed back in National City after her trip with Lena to Kasnia. After that flight, Kara swore to herself that she’d tell Lena the truth, regardless. Lena deserved the best in the world. She deserved so much more than the lackluster friendship she has with Kara. She deserves to be loved and cherished, but most importantly, she deserves the truth. And that was what Kara was here to deliver. Oh, and flowers. Kara was here to deliver Lena flowers as well. I mean, what are best friends for?

Lena’s perfume still lingered on Kara’s pea coat from their brunch earlier this morning, and Kara still felt the tingling absence of Lena’s hug. As she approached Lena’s penthouse, Kara felt her nerves take over. She could feel the famous “Lena friendship butterflies” that erupted whenever Lena was present and counted down the seconds between her knock on the door, and when she was greeted by those soft ivory arms that smelled like warmth. 

“Kara! What are you doing here? Coming to catch up on Game of Thrones? I promised that you’d get hooked!” Lena said, wrapping her friend in yet another hug. Kara always wondered why Lena was so fond of hugging. Maybe it was just a best friends’ thing? Even after all these years on Earth, Kara was still perplexed with some of the emotions she felt around Lena. She never knew friends could love and care for each other this much. “And did you get me flowers? You sly little devil. I’ll get you back. I better warn James to take his allergy meds because CatCo is going to be filled with flowers tomorrow.”

“As much as I appreciate the offer to watch my wife Arya kick some major ass, I actually came here to talk,” Kara said, breaking the hug, and immediately regretting it afterward. Remember what you’re here for Kara. Focus! 

“To talk? Is this about what I said earlier? I’m sorry if I overstepped when I brought up that trip to Italy. It was unprofessional, and as your boss, I shouldn’t ask you to skip-” 

“No silly,” Kara laughed, “Umm. No…” She collected herself and blew out a quick breath. “This is about something else… something more, uh, personal I guess.”

“Oh… Oh!” Lena said, her shock evident in her voice. “I’m guessing that this has something to do with those flowers?” Lena asked, reaching for the bouquet, and bringing it to her nose, maintaining eye contact with Kara. Kara laughed, turning her head like a confused puppy,

“I guess you could say that. Um..” Kara adjusted her glasses, “Do you want to sit down? Let’s sit down.” Lena laughed, and nodded, following the blonde to the large cloud sofa in the middle of the room. They both sat down, Lena with her legs crossed, and an arm propping her head up against the back of the sofa, while Kara sat adjacent, nervously drumming on her knees. “Wine! We forgot the wine! I’ll go grab us some wine.” Kara practically sprinted out of the room, leaving Lena to chuckle to herself, and bite her lip as she stared at the vacant spot on her couch. Kara returned promptly, two glasses in hand. As she handed one off to Lena, she wielded yet another trademarked Kara smile. 

“So I’ve been wanting to tell you something for a while, and after our trip to Kasnia this weekend, I decided that I couldn’t keep hiding this from you. So…” Kara got up, and stood in front of the TV, facing away from Lena. Kara took a deep breath, and took off her glasses, staring into the black screen on final time. One final breath as Kara Danvers. As Kara turned around, she shouted “Ta-DA!” but Lena remained confused.

“You bought contacts? That’s what you wanted to tell me? Kara if you just wanted to hang out you can just tell me that, you don’t need to make up an excuse to come over.” Lena laughed.

Kara bit her lip, shaking her head. “No Lena, I didn’t buy contacts,” Kara laughed, “I don’t even need glasses. These are just regular glass,” Kara said, placing the glasses on the coffee table. Slowly, Kara unbuttoned her shirt, hearing Lena’s gasp the second she reached for the first button. Slowly, Kara revealing the House of El crest across her chest. 

Lena looked confused, furrowing her brow in confusion. “Kara... I don’t understand. What are you trying to say?”

“Lena, I’ve given you this speech thousands of times in my head, and believe me, there were so many cooler ways I could’ve told you. Lena… I’m—I’m Supergirl,” Kara said, a smile of pride beaming across her face. 

“You’re joking, right? You’re not actually ser--” Lena paused, standing up, staring at her friend across the room. “You—you’re her… You- How did I not know?” Lena looked away, emotions crossing her face at a mile a second. 

“It was me all along! Think of how many times I’ve been there to save you, Lena! I’ve always been there protecting you, even when you didn’t know it. I promised that I’d always be there to protect you, and I keep my promises.” Kara said, rapidly glancing over Lena’s face, trying to read her face to no avail.

“God I feel like such an idiot,” Lena says, turning her back to Kara; a last-ditch effort to mask the emotions pouring from her face. 

Kara took a hesitant step forward, aching to cradle and comfort her friend. “Lena, I-”

“Stop. Don’t—just stay there. I just—I just need a second Kara.” Lena said, turning, unable to make eye contact with the woman across the room. That’s all Kara was to her now, just a woman. She barely knew the stranger across from her. She knew the façade that stranger had elaborately created to deceive her… both characters in fact. Hell, she even loved one of them. But this? This was deeper than a betrayal. This wasn’t the casual stab in the back Lena had grown accustomed to. No, the pain was deeper than that. It was numbing. So numbing that Lena doubted that she’d feel anything ever again, let alone let someone get as close and intimate with her as Kara had. But this was no time for feelings, Lena told herself. Little boxes. 

Kara bit her lip and immediately flicked her eyes to the floor. “Okay--- I understand. I’m so sorr--” She began to button her shirt up again, and reached for her glasses on the coffee table.

“KARA JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Lena snarled, consumed by the boiling rage bubbling in her stomach. Kara clenched her jaw, and adjusted her glasses, avoiding Lena’s glaring eyes. Those green eyes that used to be filled with love. The eyes permanently tattooed into Kara’s mind. The eyes that carried Kara through her toughest battles, and lowest valleys. Eyes that Kara always knew would welcome her home, would cradle her when she needed it, and even when she didn’t know that she did. Those beautiful green eyes that always gave Kara butterflies… friendship butterflies, now filled with… nothing. Utter nothingness. No love, no compassion, no years of friendship. Just nothing. Kara’s thoughts were cut off by a laugh, not the one Kara had replayed in her head before going to bed, no, this was a maniacal laugh, one devoid of any real humor. 

“And to think I was stupid enough to believe that your big secret was that you were in love with me,” Lena continued to cackle, placing her hand on her stomach as if she was belting out a howling laugh, and gripping the table with her other. “But no, that was just me projecting. PROJECTING!” She fell to the floor laughing. “This whole time I thought you were in love with me! A LUTHOR! But NO! You’re a fucking SUPERHERO!” Lena cradled herself into a ball, continuing to laugh hysterically, “Of course the one time I actually let myself fall for someone she’s a fucking superhero. What are the odds? She’s more likely to fucking fly than actually have feelings for me!” Lena’s laugh’s quickly changed to sobs, deep, bone-shattering sobs. Within a second of hearing the change, Kara was by Lena’s side, cradling her head in her lap. 

“Shh--” Kara whispered, running a hand through Lena’s hair. Lena continued to sob, her body pulsating with every deep breath. As Kara ran her fingers through Lena’s hair, Lena continued, “I thought you loved me. I truly thought you loved me back.”

“I do love you, Lena. Of course, I love you. You’re my best friend,” Kara said, running her thumb across Lena’s cheek, wiping the tears across her soft, soft, so—

“Kara that’s the fucking problem,” Lena replied sharply, sitting herself up, and running both of her hands under her eyes to catch any lingering tears. “You may love me, but Kara… I love you. I’ve been in love with you since that goddamn Star Wars marathon you threw for me. But you don’t love me, Kara. If you loved me you wouldn’t have lied to me. You’d also know the difference between what I’m trying to tell you and that stupid fucking best friends bullshit.”

Kara was taken aback. She’d never thought of Lena that way. It’s not that she didn’t feel anything for Lena, she just thought that was what friendship felt like. Don’t all friends, just get the urge to reach across the table and engulf their bestie in a big ol’ hug randomly? Don’t all best friends send each other goodnight texts… or plan friendiversary dates? Don’t all best friends dream of falling asleep in each other’s arms, or hug extra long to memorize the scent of each other’s perfume? Oh Rao, Kara thought. I’m in love with Lena. Kara tried to open her mouth and tell Lena, but the words just wouldn’t come out. Lena! LENA! LENA! I love you. I love you so goddamn much. I’m so sorry I didn’t notice. I love you, Rao, I love you. But no words come out. Lena just sits there before her, with puffy eyes, a runny nose, and a broken heart. 

They both sat there on Lena’s fancy white carpet, in utter silence, just staring at each other. Lena finally gathered the courage to continue, after deciding that Kara didn’t respond because she was right; Lena’s love was unrequited, and she’d have to carry on alone, without the love of her life, without the person she believed was her best friend. Lena laughed again, muttering, “When I was in my darkest, loneliest hours, I always clung to the fact that you’d always be there for me Kara. You’d never lie to me, you’d never betray me like everyone else in my life. You were the one constant good in my life. The one thing I could cling to. You singlehandedly kept me whole when I thought I’d shatter into a million pieces at the slightest breeze. But that was all a lie. You never loved me. You just loved the idea of me. You never trusted me. You said you did, but you never meant it. I’ll always be a Luthor to you. And do you want to know the worst part? I fucking worshiped you. I kissed the ground you walked on because I thought you loved me. I just kept living the lie I wanted to believe. That you loved me. That you were in love with me. That was a lie I couldn’t even get myself to believe. Because who could love a Luthor the way that I thought you loved me?” Lena laughed to herself, shaking her head.

“Lena… I promise that I never wanted to hurt you. I lo---”

“Just cut the crap, Kara. Get out of here. You never loved me, so don’t even try. I’m tired of tethering my heart to you. I’m tired of waiting for you. So just go. Get out of here.”

“Lena. Ple-”

“Get out. Now” Lena said, pointing at the door. 

Kara stood up and slowly walked over to the couch where her pea coat and messenger bag lay. That same couch where she and Lena first binged Orange is the New Black, and where Lena forced Kara to watch Game of Thrones, and where plenty of wine-driven cuddle sessions occurred in the wee hours of the night. 

Kara Picked up her belongings and made her way to the door. As she grabbed the stainless steel handle, she turned to look at her friend; the beautiful, powerful, man-slayer, who lay shattered on the floor. I did this. This is my doing. I swore to protect her, yet here I am. Hurting her, and walking away when she needs me most.

Kara took a deep breath, and pulled the handle, listening to Lena’s sobs and uneven heartbeat as she rode down the elevator. As soon as those elevator doors shut, Kara collapsed herself. Only breaking her cries to read a single message:

Lena: Don’t try to contact me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I look forward to writing more, so look out for more chapters in the upcoming weeks!


End file.
